goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Azura
Azura is a character from Fire Emblem Fates Birthright and Conquest. She first appears in Moe and Joe Escape From Pride Lands and Get Grounded as her first major appearence in Moe and Joe gets grounded series. She is the legendary sage of water at The Land Of Make Believe. Aside from that, she is a good user and had the a ability to become a Zora if needed. Aside from that, she now has a dog as a pet rather than having her Pokémon as her pet. Her children are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and B.B. Jammies. In most grounded videos, she beats troublemakers up with her blessed lance. * * *Voice: Princess *Ticklish spot: Her toes *Likes: Her Pokémon, Iris (Megaman X4), Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Singing her Song, Being at the Lakeside with her Pokémon, Being pampered, Cute Things (Currently), Swimming at the Lake, Clean Water, Kakigōries, Being a Restless sleeper, Telling Stories, practicing magic, playing ball with her dog Iggy, entertaining B.B. Jammies by wiggling her toes in front of him, Destroying DVDS that troublemakers got while grounded, Having her feet touched, painting her fingernails and toenails light blue (even a pink color as well) * *Dislikes: Moe and Joe, Angelica Pickles, COC* A EGG U R, Ratso Catso, Getting Bullied, Danger Mouse, Getting her feet covered in acrylic paint (That happened in Moe and Joe kidnap Azura (Fire Emblem IF)/Angelica gets grounded), Swimming in Poisonus Water, water pollution, Angelica Pickles, and Moe and Joe making grounded and dead meat videos out of her. *Troublemakers she killed with her Pokémon and her blessed lance: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998, Angelica Pickles, Andy Panda, Pedro and Edro *Favorite Toenail Color: Light Blue and Pink. Pokemon she has (That were later given away to Nowi/Old ability): *Luxray (Male) - Nickname: Alex *Donphan (Male) - Nickname: Horton *Dodrio (Male) - Nickname: Condor *Kecleon (Male) - Nickname: Rango *Archeops (Male) - Nickname: Blu *Milotic (Female) - Nickname: Master Viper New Pokemon she has: *Primarina (Female) - Nickname: Azura Jr. MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 Movelist: *Neutral attack - Giga Destroyer *Custom Neutral 2 - Double Cutters *Custom Neutral 3 - Sing *Side Neutral - Kaiser Nail *Side Neutral 2 - Storm Tornado *Side Neutral 3 - Spiral charging Dive *Up Neutral - Tundra Breath *Up Neutral 2 - Dolphin Jump *Up Neutral 3 - Parrotmon glide *Down Neutral - Zora's Mask *Down Neutral 2 - Barrier *Down Neutral 3 - Divebomb Attack *Final Smash - Ocean song *Weakness: Fire elements (Such as Fire Wave), Azura is weak to fire attacks such as Flame Mammoth's Fire Wave because of her being mainly a Ice type and a water type, when fire gets her, she will get burned and engulfed in flames for a short time as the fire burn sound is heard. Event matches with her: *Event 2: Jet's Revenge *Girl duel New Abilities: Human form With her Pokemon given away to Nowi, she now uses her combat moves to defend herself. Spiral charging Dive Azura executes a drill-like attack that smashes through targets and hurts enemies. However, she can only do this attack while underwater. New Abilities: Zora form While in Zora form, Azura gains many unique abilities which can be used to fight enemies, solve puzzles, and explore previously inaccessible areas, most notably underwater. Double Cutters While as Zora Azura, Azura attacks using her arms and fins. Tapping the B-Button three times will make Zora Azura lunge her right arm forward, then swing with her left arm, and end with her kicking up into the air, in a three-move combo. By holding the B-Button and releasing it, she will put her hands together and then release her two arm-fins as a projectile attack. Similar to the Boomerang, these fins fly through the air and eventually come back. The Double Cutters attack is also a unlockable move for Azura's custom neutral attack. Swimming Zora Azura is Azura's current form that can freely swim underwater without drowning unlike her human form. Swimming is performed by holding the A-Button while submerged. While swimming, Zora Azura has free reign of swimming in any direction and at a faster speed. She can also walk on the bottom of the water by pressing the B-Button. But sometimes, Zora Azura swims at a slower speed, making navigation of tight underwater corridors easier Dolphin Jump Zora Azura's electrical Barrier The Dolphin Jump is a technique Zora Azura may perform while submerged in water. If Zora Azura is swimming underwater and swims towards the surface, she will breach it and leap into the air. This technique can be used as an attack to fight troublemakers such as Moe and Joe and COC* A EGG U R, as well as to reach heights too high to climb onto. Barrier Zora Azura can utilize an electrical Barrier that surrounds her to defend herself from and even attack enemies with. While in the water, pressing the R-Button creates an electric Barrier around Zora Azura. This can be used as an attack by swimming into enemies. It replaces Azura's spiral charging dive. While on land, pressing the R-Button instead has Zora Azura extend her right fin into a Shield. By holding both the B and R-Buttons, it is possible to create the Barrier on land. Unlike Azura's spiral charging dive, Zora Azura can swim faster by executing the barrier. Halloween Costume: Category:Good Users Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Steven's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies